Destiny Versus Love
by Midnights-AM-Child
Summary: The story ends with the lonely hanyou marrying the covetted futuristic girl to live happily ever after. Then mating season comes to rip apart their fairy tale. What happens when Inuyasha's destined mate is Sango not Kagome?
1. Chapter 1

**Destiny Versus Love**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

**(A/N) It would be best if you read the ending of Inuyasha before you read this story. My story alters the ending…**

_The air was coated with the scent of sakura and lavender. Sango was the most beautiful bride Inuyasha Village had the pleasure of wedding. Yes Miroku was a very lucky man. The incenses and candles added to the serenity of this occasion. Miroku was grinning ear to ear. His mind no doubt was on consummation that would take place later on. Kaede-baachan presided over the ceremony and by sunset the couple was husband and wife._

_By nightfall Sango and Miroku were alone in the house he prepared for her. That night he'd shown Sango the love and ecstasy only a husband can give to his wife. He'd taken her to a celestial high._

_When Kagome returned, immediately she and Inuyasha were wed. His wedding night didn't sear offspring; just as Sango and Miroku's marriage didn't. Even Kagome's futuristic help of timing was to no avail. Inuyasha's hazing didn't help either. But beyond their fertility, life for them was easy. It was the same monotony that left them unprepared for Miroku's death._

_The devastation of being barren and Miroku's death brought Sango's mindset suicidal. Without Inuyasha she would've never made it. It took almost a year, but Sango began to live again. Shippou was still training to become a kitsume taiyoukai. Mastering his magic, he started to come less and less eventually Shippou totally disappeared from Inuyasha Village. All that remained from the Inu-tachi was Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sango. Before they could slip into monotony again, Sango had her 20th birthday._

Chapter 1: Sango's 20th Birthday

Inuyasha sat on the top of one of the forest trees as their scent reached his nose again. He closed his eyes and tried to think of something else. Images flooded through his mind, taunting him. He couldn't catch a break. This feeling, he knew, would last all spring. 'Damn mating season.' he thought.

He peered at them as Sango and Kagome bent over in the water scrubbing clothes. They sure weren't giving him an easy time. The water shaped Sango's frame perfectly. Her yukata though modest, exemplified Sango's physical beauty. And Kagome, though school ended for her years ago and she was a miko, never got out of the habit of short skirts. It left little to the imagination. They were beautiful, wonderful, _fruitful_ women. They were laughing; music to his ears.

Kagome and Sango carried the clothes back to the village so they could dry them.

"Hey Kagome, what's up with Inuyasha?"

"I don't know. He's been acting really strange lately."

"Is he sick?"

"No, I don't think so, but I'll ask Kaede-sama or Myouga-jiichan about it. They might know something. But enough about Inuyasha, do you realize what tomorrow is?!"

Sango smiled. "I know."

"It's your 20th birthday! Aren't you excited Sango?"

"Not really, but I'm happy you're happy Kagome-chan."

"You never know Sango-chan something wonderful could happen tomorrow. In fact I have a feeling that it will."

Inuyasha was having that dream again. About that mystery woman.

_She would twirl around him. She'd say his name. "Inuyasha…" Inuyasha would reach for her in the intoxicated haze. She'd slip out of his grip and laugh. Then the woman would strip slowly to his pleasure and glare at him defiantly. Even though he couldn't make out her face, her eyes are the one thing that struck him. They were eyes that were hard, but yet soft… He'd seen them before. __**"Mark her."**__ his inner demon would say. __**"Mark her. Do it now!"**__ The mystery woman would grin. "Go ahead." She'd cock her head to the side leaving it to his will. "Mark me, Inuyasha." Then it would flash. Inuyasha would be making love to the mystery woman while she screamed. "Take me Inuyasha! Mark me now!"_

Inuyasha woke up with a more than obvious erection. He hated this. Mating season had always affected him, but never like this. This had to mean one thing. It was time for Inuyasha and his destined mate to become one. There was no doubt in his mind; his mate had to be Kagome by default. Kagome had told him that in her time, age 20 was when humans held their Coming of Age. Youkai and hanyou bodies put off uncontrollable lust until their mate was fully grown. Kagome would turn twenty in a couple of months; his body must be preparing to mate her. They made love plenty of times, but this would be different. This might solve why they didn't have children.

**The Next Day…**

"Happy Birthday Sango!"

"Thank you Kagome-chan."

Kagome hugged her friend and gave Sango her present. Sango smiled. "Open it."

Sango observed in fascination the pretty shiny paper. She ripped it, but saved a piece so she could look at it later. "Wow!" Sango said. It was a silver locket in the shape of a heart. She'd seen Inuyasha with a gold one just like it; hers was smaller. Sango unhooked the clasp. Sango's eyes widened and she looked at it closer. The first shot was of the whole group. The other was a loving shot her and Miroku. Sango's eyes widened and shimmered with unshed tears.

She closed her eyes and allowed the tears to fall. Kagome hugged her tightly. "I know Sango, I know."

Inuyasha was in the woods trying to stay away from the girls. He smelt Sango's tears. 'Did someone make her cry? Who the fuck made her cry? I'll fucking slaughter them.' He calmed himself down. He was definitely overreacting and for Sango no less. He smelt Kagome's scent which calmed him down like it always does.

Sango put on her present and thanked Kagome. The moon had risen hours ago. Sango was curious. She hadn't seen Inuyasha all day. She wondered where he was. Then she saw a flash of red. "Inuyasha?" Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and slinked toward Sango. His eyes flashed from red to orange. His grin was- well she'd hate to admit it, like Miroku's, but a lot more demonic. The growl he made was almost inaudible. Sango backed up slowly. She turned around and walked away from him swiftly remembering not to run in his presence. Dogs loved to chase. And if he caught her… When she was safely out of his sight she broke into a fast run. She didn't stop until she got into Kaede's hut. Kagome, Kaede and Myouga jumped.

"Something's! Wrong. With. Inuyasha." she said in-between pants.

* * *

"Kaede-baachan do you know what could be wrong with Inuyasha?"

"Nay child. My knowledge of demon behavior is limited."

"What about you Myouga-jiichan?"

"Well it could be because of mating season."

"Mating season?"

"Don't you humans know anything? Mating season is the season where demons have an uncontrollable desire to… you know. During this time a demon will take a mate. Mates are destined before birth. Master Inuyasha must be feeling the effects of mating season."

"Oh…" she said wistfully. Sango turned to Kagome. "Congratulations Kagome."

"Whether or not Master Inuyasha has Tessaiga or not, he'll lose control in the presence of his mate."

Sango ran her fingers through her hair. "I must have dropped my ribbon in the forest." she said "I'll be back."

Sango ran out the hut and into Inuyasha Forest. 'His mate huh? So I should be safe.' Red eyes followed her every movement. Sango looked on the forest floor, oblivious to her pursuer. She felt no danger. He'd sped up. Sango found her ribbon and bent down to get it. She was pumbled to the ground.

"What the hell?!"

"I've got you, mate." said Inuyasha in a raspy voice. His claws long, his fangs lengthened, and the marks on his face were as bold as ever. Sango tried to slap him, he pinned her flat on her back. The low growl he emitted told her to stay still. Inuyasha chuckled. His eyes were powerful scarlet. They shone with malice, lust, and unruliness.

"Mate?" Sango said confusedly

"My mate" Inuyasha said huskily.

"Inuyasha, you are definitely not yourself right now. I-"

Inuyasha kissed her violently. Sango's eyes widened in shock. His oversized fangs nicked her lip. Inuyasha licked the small patches of blood and continued attacking her mouth. She tried to get away, but the look in his eyes paralyzed her. She wailed and moaned, but it was covered up by his lips. He smirked in satisfaction. The demon in him thought he was pleasing his mate. HIS mate. Inuyasha broke the kiss and cocked Sango's head to the side. He came crashing down and bit her. Sango screamed.

Kagome and Kaede were preparing dinner when they heard Sango's scream. The mikos of Inuyasha Village grabbed their bows and ran to the forest. Kagome prayed her friend was okay. Then she arrived. She dropped her bow. Then she came across the worst sight in the world. Inuyasha had marked Sango. His scarlet eyes turned back to normal. Inuyasha looked at Kagome. But he didn't know what to say, what could he say? Inuyasha didn't understand it himself.

**(A/N) Inu/San is one of my favorite pairings. When I first made this story it was Inu/Kag, but I couldn't do it… Updates are hopefully weekly.**

_**Next Chapter- Sango bares Inuyasha's court mark, Inuyasha tries to understand what this means.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 2: The Destined Mate

Kagome's world came crashing down. This couldn't be happening! Sango, her best friend, was Inuyasha's mate? Kagome picked up her extra long bow and tried not to look at them.

"Kagome…"

"Kagome-chan"

"SIT!" Inuyasha came crashing down to the hard ground. Kagome turned and hauled out of there. She ignored their calls. How could Sango- How could Inuyasha! This was so confusing. Did this mean that Sango and Inuyasha loved each other? 'Then all this time… All this time, they've been playing both Miroku and I like saps.' This was all wrong. She caught her breath. 'What am I saying? I just-' She created a barrier and lay by the Bone Eater's Well. The only one who could pass was Kikyo and she was gone. So Kagome sat there latched to what used to be a connection to her world and cried. As she lay there, she couldn't help but think about what had happened earlier. Mating season… Inuyasha on top of Sango… His mate is Sango… Not her… Ever since she could remember it's always been someone other than her. She was his wife! But destiny was tearing them apart yet again.

* * *

"What the hell happened last night!" he asked one of the elders

"What do you mean what happen? You marked Sango as yours." Explained Myouga

"Sango isn't mine! I don't even like her that much!" he commented

"It doesn't matter. Your ties with Sango are set. She's going to be your mate whether you like it or not." said Myouga

"Why'd it have to be _her_?"

"That is something no one can answer. If you really don't want to mate her, I suggest not seeing her. _For as long as you can at least._"

Sango heard her share of the conversation and agreed she would not see Inuyasha. Sango let her hair freely down; it was the only thing that covered the bite mark. The mark to her basically meant she had to be with another man again. She'd just come to terms with Miroku's death. She wasn't ready for another relationship. Some things are just beyond human control. Sango went to her lonely cabin and packed several of her things. She put them in a bag and grabbed her hiraikotsu. She mounted Kirara.

"You don't _have_ to leave, you know."

"Inuyasha…" she couldn't look at her friend "It's for the best."

"They're stupid. There's nothing binding us. I'm can stand right next to you and feel nothing." When he tried to prove his point her scent overpowered him. He tried to play it off like it didn't matter.

Sango didn't notice this, but her neck started to tingle. "Maybe you're right; but, until this is over I'm going to visit Kohaku. Tell Kagome I said bye." Sango held onto the nekomata as she flew away.

The image of Sango became smaller until it disappeared from sight. Kagome could see her from where she was and sighed. Would she loose her best friend? Kagome returned to her house alone. Inuyasha wasn't there and truthfully she didn't want to look for him.

**The next morning…**

She'd spent the night alone. Kagome got out of bed and ran to find her husband. Things weren't right between them and she was foolish to sleep while their relationship had been changed. Why did it have to change? She definitely had to talk to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" He didn't answer. She looked up. Inuyasha was lying on the top branch of Goshinboku. "Inuyasha please come down."

"We don't have nothing to talk about."

"Don't fool yourself. We can't avoid it."

"Damn it Kagome I said I was sorry."

"No you didn't, you didn't even come home last night."

"…"

"Inuyasha, I need you to talk to me."

"And say what?! I don't understand any of this."

"Maybe we should talk to someone about this. There might be a way to reverse it." Inuyasha's ears perked up. "Come down Inuyasha, I'm not mad."

Inuyasha jumped beside Kagome. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." Inuyasha grabbed her hand and kissed it. He was so lucky to have her; he'd be damned if he lost her. Together they went to ask Myouga what they could do.

"I'm sorry, to both of you. There's nothing you can do. I'm not quite sure you can avoid it either."

"What! Why?" yelled Inuyasha

"Master Inuyasha's demon blood is unstable. If you were full demon, mating season would be an inconvenience, but since you're half demon…"

"You wanna finish that statement old man." threatened Inuyasha

"I'm just trying to warn you. Your demon blood intervenes to save your life; this time it will intervene to start one."

"I've fought it off before. I can do it again."

"Well sure, but this is different; after all you are a man." Kagome stared at him coldly. "It'll be unbearable, and if you lose control you'll wind up taking her by force."

"That's just sick!" Inuyasha yelled as he squished Myouga.

"I'm trying to warn you-" he groaned in his swished state.

"I didn't ask you for that! We asked if you can reverse it! You can't so that's it. Keep your shitty theories to yourself!"

Inuyasha stormed into his house and threw the cauldron down. "That was dinner." Kagome said calmly.

"I'm not very hungry."

"It was just Myouga. He's wise, but we should ask a real expert on dog demons."

"And who would that be?"

"…Sesshomaru"

"No. Fuck no. I'd rather cut my own arm off than ask him for anything." Inuyasha looked at the mess on the floor. "I'm sorry Kagome."

"Inuyasha, if it gets too hard…" Kagome paused. "She is your mate-"

"Shut up stupid. I will NEVER betray you again. I mean that." Kagome looked at him. "I will never leave. You mean too much to me." He kissed her lips. "Let me prove it to you."

Inuyasha kissed Kagome as he unties her kasode. He pulls down her fuchsia-red pants. She steps out of them and unties his pants. He slits her undergarment into two and picks her up. He lays her on the futon lovingly and thought back on the past 19 months that they were married. He couldn't lose her.

As Kagome slept he went outside. He climbed Goshinboku and lay on the top branch. He didn't deserve to sleep next to Kagome. Not after what he did. Inuyasha cursed himself violently. Because as he lie there, and while he was making love to Kagome; he thought of Sango.

**(A/N) Isn't that some shit? I'm just glad Miroku isn't alive. What would he say?**

_**Next Chapter- Side effects of the mark.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 3: Impulse

Inuyasha's stomach was cramping. He didn't understand why. It didn't matter anyway. It was more of a nuisance than pain. Kagome saw Inuyasha laying in Goshinboku. She woke up alone after a night of passionless...rutting. That is the only way she could describe it as. She sighed and went to Kaede.

By next morning they were speaking again. No matter whom Sango was to Inuyasha, Kagome would always be his wife. Inuyasha smothered the real reason he slept away from her; she knew that. It didn't matter. They slept together the next night, just without sex. Inuyasha's stomach cramps didn't go away. Every time he closed his eyes an image of Sango would rattle his mind. It would make his stomach panes worse. He had Kaede fix him something, but it didn't help. He kept his Sango fantasies to himself, knowing that would only hurt his relationship. It had only been two weeks, and the shock of mating season was about to dull. He didn't want to tell anyone that it was really getting worse.

**Meanwhile…**

Sango was in Kohaku's hut, her hand gripping her neck. It throbbed in pain. She had so much tension stored up, she might have whiplash. The bite marks were so sore and no medicine eased the pain. She would be vulnerable at this time, but strangely, all demons stayed a specific radius away from her. Even Kirara was diffident about come near. She twisted the locket lying on her chest; it was her only source of comfort.

* * *

Inuyasha had his hands in his horari sleeves as he walked with Kagome. It was calm in Inuyasha Village nothing much to do. The flowers were blooming. Occasionally, Kagome stopped to pick some flowers. She had a vibrant bouquet in her arms. This would be something Rin would do. Even though the little girl was almost a woman, she still retained that child-like wonder. Sesshomaru kept visiting her; she hadn't made her decision yet. She was open to human company though. After the life she had with Sesshomaru, would it be possible for her to become a part of a human village permanently?

This was probably why they were taking a walk. Sesshomaru would probably visit Rin soon before mating season became too extreme. Would they walk everyday to avoid him? Running would probably bite them in the ass anyway. This was insane.

"Not that I mind the alone time, but are you avoiding your brother?"

"Feh"

"What?" she said feigning shock "you're running from your brother. Are you scared of Aniue-sama?"

"I ain't scared of nothing. That dump of a village was just getting to me."

"He might not come today anyway, but Inuyasha you need to talk to him."

"There ain't nothing he can tell me that I don't know already."

"When can Sango return?" she asked concerned. Inuyasha didn't answer. He couldn't have Sango return just yet. "I wonder how she's doing." Inuyasha wondered if Sango was feeling it too.

"Who cares, probably being sappy with Kohaku."

"There's more to Sango than that."

"Whatever" he stopped walking

"You're tired already almighty hanyou?" she joked. He looked blankly in another direction. Kagome watched as Inuyasha looked in a certain direction and growled menacingly. "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha continued to snarl as his claws began to lengthen. His fangs grew; and, his eyes turned red. He fell on all fours as he snarled. Kagome went to help him. "_Get away_" he warned His ears flattened to his head. He sniffed around. "_Don't you touch her…_" Inuyasha took off leaving Kagome behind.

**Meanwhile…**

Sango stood in battle stance, her hiraikotsu over her head. The worm demon stood 60 feet high and hissed. A middle aged man with a burden huddled around Sango begging her for help. Sango twirled the boomerang over her head; before she could swing, silver and red flashed before her eyes. Inuyasha sliced the worm in zigzags. As parts fell, he slashed them into oblivion. He snarled as tiny pieces and blood showered the ground. He shook the blood off his claws and stared at the man at Sango's feet. He bared his fangs. "_Get off she's mine._" he threatened. The man almost shit his pants when got up and ran away. Before Sango could react, a sharp pain gripped her neck. It felt as if the mark was burning into her flesh.

"You could've been killed!" he growled

"Inuyasha, Shippo could've killed that demon, I'm fine."

He got into her face. "You're coming with me…" Inuyasha grabbed her wrist. A feeling of pleasure went through both of their bodies. Sango pulled back in shock. Letting go made the pain in her neck return.

"You should go." Inuyasha didn't hear her. He was too busy looking at her body. Red eyes scanned her from top to bottom. Speaking of which… He could see why Miroku had a fascination with it. Inuyasha couldn't resist. He grabbed her behind; the feeling of bliss surged through them both. Her reflexes acted before she could think. She slapped Inuyasha. "Hentai!" Hell that even felt good! Inuyasha pulled her closer to him. Before he could kiss her, he thought of Myouga. _"...end up taking her by force..." _He pushed Sango back a little further than he needed too. What was he doing?! He needed to get a grip before he did something that couldn't be taken back. Inuyasha did his best to resist walking to her again. He stepped back and jumped away before he could do anything hasty.

* * *

As days continued to pass, Inuyasha became increasingly territorial. He'd haze whatever traveler set foot in the village and even went as far as to try to chase Sesshomaru out. It only received an amused look from his brother and worried glances from his wife. Whenever a demon attacked he took his frustrations out on it. Rumors were beginning to circulate.

Inuyasha couldn't take the throbbing in his loins any longer. He found Kagome. "Get your ass home."

"What? Excuse you?" He grabbed her arm and pulled her into the woods. "Inuyasha what is your problem?" she screamed. And she continued to scream, but for a very different reason…

Inuyasha was always waiting by the door when she got home. Every night he found some relief through her, not that she was complaining. It was a little rough, but yet highly pleasurable. This new phase of mating season was interesting and exciting. Inuyasha had never been so horny in his life and Kagome was never this pleased. It appeared to be a plus to mating season until he called her Sango…

**(A/N) I thought it was really something that his mind thought back to Myouga telling him he could take her by force that made him stop than the fact that he's married to Kagome. :) Haha, can you imagine Kagome's reaction when he called her Sango in bed?!**

_**Next Chapter- Inuyasha wakes up without the symptoms of mating season.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 4: Back to Normal?

Inuyasha woke up feeling the best he had in weeks. Inuyasha smirked. The horny spells were gone… Mating season was over! Part of him wanted to find the good-for-nothing flea and tell him how stupid and wrong he was. He made it though without hurting, not even touching (except that one time) Sango. He wasn't as weak as that stupid flea made him out to be.

"I guess we should get Sango."

"It's not like there's any rush."

"Inuyasha, she's been at Kohaku's for over a month!"

"Feh, it makes up for the times she was sobbing about him back in the old days."

"Come on"

"Fine whatever"

"Lady Kagome!" a villager said catching his breath "My wife…! She's having the baby…!"

"Right" She turned to Inuyasha. "Can you get Sango by yourself?"

"Feh, I'm not a child." Inuyasha pouted taking off

"Okay, be nice." Kagome called after him, following the distraught village man.

**Later…**

He rode into the human village with the same aura of dignity and power. His white hair trailed behind him and fell gracefully around him as he landed soundlessly on the ground. The energetic young teen ran up to him. "Lord Sesshomaru!" she greeted gleefully

'Sesshomaru? Now's my chance!' thought Kagome. "Aniue-sama" Kagome started. Sesshomaru glared at her. He hated when she called him that. It made him remember that he was related to Inuyasha. "Right, Sesshomaru-sama"

"What is it you want, _miko_." He said stoically

"I have some questions about mating season."

"…is Inuyasha not your mate?"

Kagome looked away sadly. "No, his is not."

"…"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Why aren't I Inuyasha's mate? I know I'm not from this time, but-"

"It's nature."

"Is there any way to reverse it, or at least stop the effects?"

"No"

"…so what's a mate?"

Sesshomaru was getting agitated with all the questions. He continued because in a funny way, she reminded him of Rin. "Someone who can create the strongest pups." Kagome looked confused. "Our father's mate was my _mother_. Inuyasha's _human mother_ was not our father's mate." Kagome looked pleased. There was hope. It was possible for her to have Inuyasha's child! "You are mistaken." Sesshomaru said reading her thoughts. "He must conceive with his mate before conceiving with you." _'Just like Inuyasha's conception...'_

Kagome was disappointed again, but Inuyasha and Sango had to hear this information at least. The next step was convincing Sesshomaru to tell them. "Inuyasha went to get Sango now that mating season is over."

"It is not over."

"What?!"

"It's only halfway done."

**Meanwhile…**

Inuyasha arrived at Sango's in less than an hour. He sniffs around when he didn't see her. Something was wrong. He found her polishing her hirakotsu. Her forehead was a little sweaty and her hair was up in a messy bun. Her body jerked foreword and back. Inuyasha couldn't help, but notice how sexy she was at the moment. He tried to ignore it.

"Yo"

"Inuyasha…" seeing him almost made her drop her weapon.

"It's over. Let's go."

"I can't just leave. I haven't said goodbye to Kohaku."

"Feh, I swear, you are so sentimental."

"Why thank you Inuyasha, you make me feel so special." She said sarcastically. They looked each other in the eye. Electricity ripped through their bodies. It was like they a magnetic attraction. The more Inuyasha tried to fight it, the more the pain increased. It no longer was just in his stomach. His dick was so hard that it hurt! His body was on fire! The pain in Sango's neck hurt more than can be imagined. She would've dug her neck out if it didn't hurt so much to touch it. Her heart rate increased so rapidly she thought she would die. Each pound hurt.

Inuyasha crouched down on the ground. His body pulsated as his claws lengthened. His eyes went from amber to red. He couldn't stop it. "Sango…" He said digging in the ground. "I can't control myself anymore!"

Sango had enough of the pain. There was no need fighting nature. "Then don't."

Inuyasha leapt from the door to on top of her. Sango thought the impact would break hirakotsu, but it didn't. It must've understood the need of her mate. Inuyasha pushed her weapon out the way and shredded her clothes off her body. Sango's bear body was exposed to him. She was tall and was built strong. He looked at the rise of her breast. For her to be as active as she was, her breasts were huge. They fit perfectly in his hands. Sango was embarrassed and self conscious. When she tried to cover herself, he grabbed her wrists. If she wanted to use her hands then she could do something productive. He put them on his dick. Sango's eyes widened. She closed her hands refusing to touch it again. She never found dicks attractive, his was monstrous! It was too big to cause her any pleasure. "Touch it." He commanded. She hesitated. He smirked. "Scared I'll hurt you?"Sango looked away. Inuyasha grabbed her chin and forced her to look at his scarlet eyes. They looked at her with lust. "When I'm done you won't be able to walk from being swollen shut!" Sango shuttered from the thought. When did Inuyasha become so dirty? "Touch it." Sango closed her eyes and reached to grab the giant thing. She stroked it firmly, but awkwardly because of her position. Inuyasha didn't care. He was in ecstasy. "Stop." She let go abruptly. "I wanna cum inside you, not out."

"Inuyasha…" she said menacingly

It only made Inuyasha more turned on. He slapped the head of his cock on her moistened curls. It made a loud smacking sound. It was heavy, and Sango was sensitive down there. She breathed in anticipation. Inuyasha slid his finger in her folds and looked at his glistening finger. "As wet as you are, you'll enjoy it." Her wetness… He crawled lower until his mouth reached her pussy. He sniffed it getting intoxicated by her scent. It was musky and sweet. His head dove straight into her folds; he started tongue-stirring her pink pudding. He licked her dripping cunt before sucking her clit. He wasted no time lapping it like the dog he was. The demon in him laughed a bit because he was a dog messing with pussy. He licked her juices before returning to assault her clit. The pressure he creative made Sango's leg twitch in ecstasy; it was befitting for an inu's bitch. Before she came he stopped. She looked up in confusion. "I want you to whine for it."

Sango looked at him with a look of surprise and denial. She was too headstrong to give in to such demeaning things. She folded her arms and pouted her lips. "No." She told him firmly. He growled at her. She looked at him without fear and submission. Her eyes didn't waver.

Inuyasha growled and flipped her on her knees. He'd have to teach his bitch how to submit. He positioned his engorged member in her small entrance. Without much warning he entered inside. He almost came! She was so fucking tight. It was like putting on spandex. He groaned in pleasure and moved at a good pace for him to get used to her. Sango's pussy just seemed to clinch without any signs of stretching. He grabbed her waist to push himself deeper into that tight cunt. His claws were digging into her skin, but to Sango they were less than mosquito bites. Sango gasped in shock and tightly shut her eyes. He was bigger than she thought he was. It hurt, but in a good way. She'd be sore for a couple of days. There was no way she could adjust to that! Every thrust he made felt like the first. Her body tingled with pleasure. The feeling of ecstasy they had from touch was nothing compared to this. He pussy was so tender his ministrations sent her over the edge. He could take no more of the sensation and bust inside her.

He stayed inside her until he felt his member grow inside her. Inuyasha turned her on her back and moved deeper inside her, lubricated by his seed. Sango arched her back in pleasure enjoying the fast pace Inuyasha moved inside her. She bit her tender lips lightly. Inuyasha was fueled by her unintentionally sexiness. She let out slight moans and noises. Inuyasha kept moving her legs in certain positions. He even had her to keep them spread while he thrusted inside her. Without his support he had her legs shaking. He pushed on her tight stomach. Sango opened her eyes and looked at Inuyasha. It felt so good, but thoughts about Miroku and Kagome made tears escape her eyes. She almost screamed an apology when she came.

Inuyasha lifted her up and kissed her lips. The demon in him did not know why she was crying. His demon had no recollection of Kagome; and, if he remembered Miroku was her first and not him he would kill the already dead hoshi! He pumped inside her slowly, but powerfully. Sango wiped her eyes and held Inuyasha's neck. She buried her head in his horari. It was unfair that she was naked and he was almost fully clad, but that meant nothing when he hit a spot that made her pull his silvery-white mane.

Sango laid Inuyasha down. He snarled at her for placing him in such a submissive position, but the kiss she gave him told him he would not regret it. She turned around and ride him backward. She bounced vivaciously on his dick. Inuyasha noticed the scar on her back and smiled a toothy grin. Her exposing this to him meant that she placed her vulnerability to him and even on the bottom he was dominate. When Sango grinded her ass onto him. Dominance no longer mattered. He squeezed her ass firmly and rocked her body on his. This view was something he'd kill for. He turned Sango around to grope those fabulous breasts of hers. Her nipples were hard from his stimulation. He pinched her nipples before lapping them. Sango moaned in ecstasy. Inuyasha let go of her breasts and grabbed her ass again. He smacked both of them hard before rubbing and doing it again. Her ass was almost as red as her face. Sango's pussy tightened tremendously on Inuyasha's cock and they came together. Inuyasha pulled out of her and his eyes and mind returned back to normal.

"No…"

"Inuyasha…"

"No, this can't be happening!"

Sango got mad. "Well I'm sorry if I'm not what you wanted."

Inuyasha realized his mistake. "No it's not like that."

"It's okay Inuyasha. I know you'd rather have Kagome as your mate."

"…"

"Or any other woman."

"Now you're just being stupid. This is some fucked up shit, but it had to be someone I'm glad it's you. At least you didn't sit me for grabbing you too hard."

Sango laughed a bit before frowning. Suddenly she thought of what would happen if Kagome found out. She would sit him to death and run off crying. Everyone in the village would hate them and they'd be alone again. "We can't tell anybody."

Inuyasha visualized the same thing she did. "Yeah… You should get cleaned up."

After Sango and Inuyasha bathed, Kagome arrived on a horse. "Inuyasha, what was taking so long?! I thought something happened!"

"I was about to come back, wench."

Kagome's face got angrier. "Then why didn't you?"

"I, ugh…"

Inuyasha was flushed for a reason. Sango sighed and came to save the cornered inu. "It was my fault Kagome, I wanted to stay so I could properly say goodbye to Kohaku, but he never came."

Inuyasha was impressed by Sango's lying skills. It was enough for Kagome. "Well okay then! If you say so."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Kagome hugged him tightly. "Geesh what were you so goddamn worried about?"

Kagome let go of Inuyasha and hugged Sango. "I'm glad you're back, Sango. I missed you."

"I missed you too, Kagome-chan."

"Now we can catch up on the things we missed. Are you up for a bath when we get back?"

"Sure" Kagome would get suspicious if she knew she just had one.

Kagome put her hands on her hips. "No spying Inuyasha."

"Feh, as if I need to."

**(A/N) I kinda laughed at Inuyasha eating her out because he's a dog messing with a pussy… LMAO! So I included it.**

_**Next Chapter- Mating season is not over.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 5: Pretending We're Cannon

Sango's muscles relaxed with the heat of the water. This felt so nice. Visiting Kohaku, she was stuck with cold and brief showers. It was nice to soak in a spring for once. She really needed it after the night she had. She was sore all over. At first it was awkward; but, then they started catching up. This was the reason they were best friends. Kagome lay next to Sango. "I'm sorry."

"Huh?"

"For everything. This has to be hard on you too; but, I was more concerned about Inuyasha and myself."

"Kagome." Sango looked up at the sky. "I'm fine. I always wondered why Miroku and I didn't have a baby. At least now I know it wasn't either of our faults."

"…Do you still want a baby? I found out I can't have children with Inuyasha until you."

Sango started blushing. "You would want me to sleep with Inuyasha?"

"Oh God, NO! There are ways of getting you pregnant without sex. It's called artificial insemination. It's done a lot in my time."

"What?"

"Well we'll take Inuyasha's sperm, you know his seed, and put it inside of you."

"_I wanna cum inside you, not out."_ 'If you want Inuyasha's seed in me it's already done…' thought Sango. "I don't think Inuyasha would go for that."

"I don't either. It's crazy, but still… You could raise a baby alone just fine! You're a strong woman, Sango."

"They'd be Inuyasha's children."

"Biologically, but he'd be just a sperm donor. It's complicated and a bad idea. Forget I said anything. So how was Kohaku's?"

"…It was okay; he's busy now. That's why I didn't wait to ask him to come here. He needs time for himself."

"It seems like a good thing too. Have you seen the way he looks at Rin?"

"I have. I hope Sesshomaru-sama hasn't."

"Wouldn't that be nice? Then we'd all be related."

Sango's mind was still on Kagome's statement on raising her and Inuyasha's baby alone; but, Sango smiled and nodded. They spoke for hours until they finally remembered to get out. Once they dried and redressed, Kagome put something on the stove; then she looked at her best friend and her husband. It was nice that they could be in the same room again.

Inuyasha and Sango gave each other slight glances. They both were having flashbacks. Inuyasha could practically see her face blushing red and her body twisting in pleasure beneath him. He almost started drooling. Sango could remember the feelings of desperation between them, it was such a need. Sango could feel her cheeks burning. It got so bad she excused herself. "A good night's sleep" she though, "then I can pretend this was all a dream."

"Is that what you want to do?" a voice asked from behind. "Pretend it never happened…"

Sango looked at the ground. "It's for the best, I think." The wind blew their hair. Inuyasha could see the court mark vividly.

"…I don't want to pretend it didn't happen. You can do what you want Sango, but I'm not going to forget."

"What about Kagome?" When she turned Inuyasha was gone. Her heart began to pound furiously. Did she just imagine him saying that, or did it really happen? What could he gain by not forgetting? He loved Kagome right? What would she gain by not forgetting? Why was she still thinking about this?! She was no longer going to put any thought into this. It was a onetime thing.

* * *

The next day Inuyasha woke up with both a sense of need. He tried to fix it with Kagome, but he got the worst case of blue balls ever. It was if his body refused to give her his seed. It led to both a cranky wife and hanyou.

Sango didn't have the best sleep either. She felt kind of lonely. Kirara left to help Kohaku on his conquest. Talking to Kagome was depressing. She was complaining about Inuyasha. The fact that she continued to tell Sango their most intimate details showed that she either trusted her a lot or she didn't see Sango as a threat. Either way, taking about Inuyasha made her uncomfortable. Physically Sango was fine. She was still tender from her run-in with Inuyasha, but she could still walk. Sometimes Sango would daydream about telling Inuyasha this. The demon in him would probably punish her for being so smart and defiant and make sure that she couldn't walk like he said. She'd also see him in hanyou form licking her swollen area to help heal her. Last she'd see him in his human form fingering her there. Her visions left her beat red. When did she get so dirty? She doubted Inuyasha had those thoughts. She was wrong. Inuyasha had the same thoughts she did if not more. They were connected after all. His face didn't reveal his thoughts though. His body did though. He was glad he had anti-sexy thoughts to cure him.

**Later…**

Inuyasha laid awake by Kagome when a delicious scent hit his nose. He knew who it belonged to and what it was. He should've stayed in his bed instead of following its intoxicating scent. It was still mating season; she was his mate. Not going would give him more pain than Kagome's sit. Inuyasha jumped soundlessly to Sango's hut.

This was stupid. He was peering in like some stalker. Her scent was assailing his nose. His eyes were getting glazed with lust. He didn't even see her yet. Curiousity got the better of him. He went inside her hut and cracked the entrance to her bedroom. He had to be careful just incase Sango heard him. His amber eyes fell across a bewitching sight. Sango was sprawled on her futon with her hair out of its ribbon and clothes undone from the heat. She was still covered enough to tease him, but still open enough for him to brush them aside if the need came around. It was possibly getting there.

Sango was asleep. He eyes were tightly shut and her lips parted. She looked as if she was going through something conflicting, but it wasn't a nightmare. He'd seen Sango in nightmare mode and this wasn't it. Sango moaned as she turned. She didn't speak in her sleep, but it didn't take a genius to figure that she was dreaming about him. Her scent… She was good and ready…

_Inuyasha walked into her room and opened her clothes more revealing her shapely body. Sango's scent engulfed him in a sea of pleasure. Inuyasha swiped a finger in her folds. Sango was so wet and sticky that there was a string connecting his finger to her folds. It was wetter than last time! Well it made sense; she knew what he could do now and obviously liked it. He licked his finger and didn't waste any more time. Once he put his dick in her pussy…_

…he snapped out his daydream to an impressive erection. He wanted Sango bad. He was tempted to act out his dream. But he wasn't going to take her in her sleep. Inuyasha grumbled and ran far enough where her scent couldn't tease him. If this was day one then he knew he couldn't make it the whole mating season.

**(A/N) I was complaining to myself that I hadn't updated in a while. Then I realize it's been less than a week. LOL! Review!**

_**Next Chapter- Inuyasha complains that he hasn't nutted in over a week; Sango laughs when she hears. Inuyasha is determined to stop the teasing that Sango has no recollection of.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 6: Silent Night

Inuyasha woke in an irritable mood. Some would think that it wasn't anything out of the usual, but it was. Inuyasha was even more cranky than usual. Lucky for everyone he wasn't violent. Well verbally he was…

Kagome didn't feel like dealing with his attitude so she went off to a neighboring village to help with their sick. Sango was pinning clothes to dry when Inuyasha groaned in the tree above her. "Good morning, Inuyasha." She said with a smile.

"Feh" She looked at him questionably, shook her head, and then went back to the laundry. She rolled her eyes thinking about his response. "What the hell was that Sango?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The eye thing!"

"Well why shouldn't I? You're attitude is really annoying."

"Shut up! You'd be on edge too if you hadn't busted in two weeks!" Sango dropped the laundry. Her face showed her shock. She looked at him sympathetically, but couldn't hold it. She bust out laughing. "Oh sure _you_ can laugh."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. It's just that you took me off guard." She stopped and looked at him seriously. "Forgive me."

"Whatever." He says jumping away.

**That Night…**

Sango was feeling awful about laughing at Inuyasha. She never would want to laugh at him when he was hurt. It must've been painful. She couldn't imagine what it was like not cum. To get to that point and being denied the pleasure. That wasn't right. She knew it had to be because of mating season. They had sex about if not exactly two weeks ago. Sango started blushing again. Why did she still blush? She was too old for acting in such a way. She didn't know why Inuyasha was the only one with problems. She could cum just fine. Granted she was by herself, but if Inuyasha was in that much pain he'd be silly not to try to relieve himself. She thought of him relieving himself. Sango started to get hot. "This is so wrong."

Sango looked around, even though she knew she was safe in her house. Sango sat on her futon and thought of that image again. It was so wrong. That was her best friend's husband! But her core was soaking. Right when she was at that moment. Inuyasha grabbed her hand. "It's 10 times worse than that." He growled.

Sango shuttered then reached to slap the face of her mate. "Inu-!"

Inuyasha caught both her mouth and hand. "Would you stop it?" Inuyasha barked with his amber eyes. "If you're loud you'll wake everyone up."

"Inuyasha… Your eyes." He looked at her confused. "They're normal."

"Oh, yeah."

"So why are you here?"

"It's obvious why I'm here stupid."

"You two-timing dog!"

"Shut up. You were thinking it."

"I was thinking about us having sex. You were-"

"I was what?" he said cockily "Enough talk" It took him forever to talk him into this, she wasn't gonna talk him out of it.

Inuyasha laid Sango on her futon. He took off his shirts and opened her yukata. She was doing little things to bug him all day. He had to deal with her flashes of arousal, her walk, the way she spoke. It was torture! After he and Kagome fought again for a snide remark; they fell asleep angry. Well she did. While she was sleeping he smelled Sango's arousal again. Quietly, he left. When she was looking around he was so sure he was caught. Luckily, he wasn't.

Inuyasha felt the precum seep already. This was definitely right. (For his body, not his failing marriage.) He wanted nothing more to stick it in, but he didn't feel right taking it to that level. So he rubbed his crotch against hers. Sango gasped. "Shh…" He embraced her head and continued. His member was pushing wonderfully against her core. Sango gasped and sighed quietly; her mouth was right next to where Inuyasha's human ear would be. He caught the sound anyway. He continued pushing harder. Is this all it took to cum (he hadn't yet, but he knew he could)? Just be in the presence of his mate? If that was the case then maybe they should have a threesome! Maybe not.

If that was the case he wanted something more sexy. He took off Sango's yukata and sat back so he could see her. "Do that again." Inuyasha said huskily.

"Do what?"

"This." He said grabbing his shaft and watching her.

She blushed a little and spread her legs so he could see all of her. He was practically panting when she stuck her fingers in. She couldn't look at him. It was embarrassing. This was the image Sango conjured in her head, but for him to do it without shame… There was something…hot about it. She found some courage and she looked at Inuyasha. She plunged deeper inside her. She was wracked with lust. It was like she was trying to reach something she couldn't get. "Inuyasha" she said lowly. "If we've gone this far, we might as well…" Her face was bright red at her suggestion.

Inuyasha looked like he was thinking it over. "Eh, I guess." He said looking away sporting a blush. He looked at her, their faces were closer together. They could feel each other breathing. Sango and Inuyasha shared a light kiss. It meant so much. They knew the rode they were about to go down and what could they say? They were both of clear mind, and nobody forced the other. No excuse. Inuyasha could masturbate and cum without having sex with Sango, but he was going to anyway. That's when they realized that they were wrong. The first time was justifiable, this was an affair.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and stuck his tongue in her mouth. Everything is slow and sweet. Last time it was a desperate need. He didn't hear nagging. They weren't yelling. He was kissing her, she was kissing him back. For once there was someone with her in the night. It was just her. No children, no husband. Your mind wonders when you're alone. He was saving her from her thoughts, saving her from herself.

The silence surrounded their consummation. He entered her slowly. They moved as if she was losing her virginity. It felt good. Her face was shinning. If this was one night, so be it. She cried out. "Shh… They can't catch us." Their lips were still connected none the less. So silently they gave each other the moans and grunts. They said nothing to each other minus, "Shh…" when the other got too loud. This had to be quiet. They had to be silent. If not it would end. This night, they didn't want to end. Inuyasha felt total bliss when he came.

They got dressed and feel asleep next to each other. Early, they woke up holding each other. She smiled quietly and he looked sorrowful. It wasn't regret this time. He had to return. Her smile grew sad too. With one final kiss, he left.

Sango flopped back on her futon and sighed. "See you tonight, Inuyasha."

**(A/N) I noticed a lot of my smut features men dry humping. Hmm…**

_**Next Chapter- Mating season's over.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 7: Having Both

Inuyasha was a lucky man. It seemed like a dream. Every night (if he slept) he woke up to a beautiful woman. Most nights it was Kagome, but on good occasions it was Sango. This was the life! They both seemed happier. So he was on cloud nine! It probably was the euphoria that made him mix certain signals. Sango wasn't as happy as she appeared. Inuyasha knew that Sango was lonely; and, that was her problem. What he didn't know was that he was making it worse.

She thought of those things one night when he wasn't there. Sango decided not to mess with Inuyasha again. If he and Kagome had problems then they should work them out. In the past, she was there to comfort Kagome when Inuyasha kept running to Kikyo. Kagome was there to comfort her when Miroku keep running after well, anything! As someone who's been cheated on and has seen what cheating does to her friend, it was wrong for her to sleep with him. They only slept together a total of two times. Sometimes he would come to her just to be near her. If this was Miroku she wouldn't like it. So she shouldn't with Inuyasha. She wasn't going to do it again. Sango wasn't going to confess either. She was going to carry the guilt.

Inuyasha didn't seem fazed. On the contrary, he was quite relieved. He didn't appear to care that he cheated on Kagome. It was only the next night when Sango refused him that he realizes something was wrong. His mind said saw where she was coming from, but his heart didn't. "I don't feel like I'm wrong."

"That's a problem." Sango folded her arms and looked at the floor. "You should just go back to Kagome. You shouldn't be with me."

"I figure we're mates for a reason..."

Sango looked at him angerily. "Is that all you want me for? Sex?" Sango tried to brace herself for that sad fact the night they did it, but it hurt none the less.

"No! I mean we haven't even done it since that night. I don't know. I kinda wanted to have you both..." He was way too honest. Inuyasha was never more confused in his life. "Are you okay?"

Sango nodded yes and smiled sadly. "I think I was swept up in a fairy tale and came back to reality." She calmed down and looked Inuyasha in his eyes. "You made a promise to love and protect her. Don't call it quits because it's getting rough."

"..."

Sango kissed him on the cheek and dismissed him from her hut.

* * *

Inuyasha couldn't process anything for next couple of days. Sango didn't say a word to him. Even worse it seemed like she was avoiding him. Damn, what the hell happened? He thought everything was good and everyone was happy. Girls were confusing. Tonight was the night of the new moon so he was going to be bombarded with confusing emotions too. It was when he felt it. An intense feeling of guilt... Inuyasha realized why Sango felt this way. He had a wife. He made vows. What was he thinking? Not only that he used his friend. He wasn't using her for sex, but companionship. Her could sense that she was indifferent about it so most nights he would just hold her close to him.

Kagome yawned and turned over. "I can't wait for those ears to come back." Inuyasha didn't say anything. Kagome looked concerned. "Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?"

"You aren't going to like it."

"Whatever it is, I'll understand."

"Kagome, I tried. I really, really tried to stay away from her. I'm sorry...that I was weak... I was in so much pain and she was there. She was in so much pain too. We couldn't stop ourselves."

Kagome gasped. Tears perked in her eyes. "Inuyasha..."

"Things are fucked up Kagome. She won't talk to me and I didn't keep my promise. I betrayed you."

Kagome shook her head. This couldn't be happening! This was wrong. "You make me sick!" Inuyasha lowered his head. "I should've known better not to send you to get her. She lied to me. You both lied to me! Get out! Just get out!" Before Inuyasha walked out the door Kagome grabbed his arm. It was still the night of the new moon. "All I gave up for you..."

"I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I'm just not good enough am I. First Kikyo, now Sango..."

"Look don't be mad at her, if she didn't end it then-"

"She ended it?" Kagome was more furious than before. "Well guess what, I'm ending it. When the sun rises you better be gone."

Okay, what the fuck just happened? Inuyasha couldn't believe he told her. Now it was over. He had only been married to her for two years and it was over... He couldn't believe this. He just wanted to go to Sango and tell her- Wait, that was the problem. Sango was the person he talked to. Sango was the person her sparred with. Sango was the person who truly felt his lonliness. Then he crossed the line and made her the woman he was intimate with. Kagome was his wife, but what was holding them. No friendship. No chemistry. No similarities. And now the love was gone. They were destined to fail.

Meanwhile...

Sango couldn't sleep. She put on her tajiya outfit. It was snug on the cleavage area. Sango eventually hooked it ignoring the pain and tied her hair up. She needed to let off some steam. She went into Inuyasha forest with her hirakotsu poised for battle. She was frustrated and confused, a good workout would help. The sun rose and it felt like someone pinched her neck. Her body pulsed and she felt as if she had double the energy she had before. Then she heard Kagome scream. Sango turned around and ran back towards the village. She had to stop because her wish came true. Three snake demons appeared in front of her.

"What's a human wench doing out by herself this time of day?" he hissed

"You might run into trouble."

"Move." she commanded

The third looked at her and his eyes widened. "I'm getting out of here." His comrades hissed at him. "Say what you want, but I'm not gonna mess with the Lady of the West."

Sango didn't take the time to let that process. As soon as the other two lunged at her. She ducked and rolled; she got into battle stance and threw her giant boomerang. It went through both of them. They disentergated. Sango caught her boomerang and ran back into Inuyasha and Kagome's hut. Kagome was filled with rage as she looked at Inuyasha. His fangs, claws, ears, and hair were back. He also had something new. Inuyasha's face had jagged pink marks on both sides, like he was in demon mode. The only difference was that his eyes were normal and he had a crescent moon on his forehead. Sango had a matching crescent moon on her forehead, she just didn't know it yet. The court mark was gone. They were done courting and mating season was complete. Kagome turned around and met Sango with the same hostility. "GET OUT!" she screamed at them both.

**(A/N) I can't believe it took me this long to update!**

_**Next Chapter- Sango tries to patch up Inuyasha and Kagome's marriage.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 8: Fixing the Problem

Inuyasha had been missing for a couple of days. Sango stayed in the village. There was so much tension between her and Kagome that it hurt. They occasionally ran into each other. Kagome would give her a look that could kill and walk away. Sango would always turn the other way and cry. It's not like she wanted it to be this way. Sango wished she wasn't Inuyasha's mate and they could be happy and friends again. It wasn't going to get better. Things were about to get worse; a lot worse. Sango was pregnant.

It surprised her that she knew before Inuyasha. He could detect that she was in danger from miles away; how could he not smell it in her or sense another aura? Maybe the baby was suppressing its aura sensing a disturbance; maybe she was unconsciously protecting it as its mother. Sango corrected herself. Them. She wasn't psychic; but, dogs usually had litters. Since Inuyasha was part dog demon it only made sense for her to have a multiples. Sango knew that they were going to face a difficult life; but, she had a massive boomerang for anyone who dare threaten her babies. Unfortunately, she even meant Inuyasha and Kagome.

**Meanwhile...**

Inuyasha was looking at the simple grave with slight sorrow and respect. "If you were alive right now you'd probably want to kill me." The wind blew; but, Inuyasha got no response. "I love Kagome. She befriended me even after I tried to kill her! Sure Sango befriended me too; but, it's different." No response. "Goddamnit say something you damn monk!" Miroku's grave continued to be stagnant and unresponsive. "I haven't gotten over you're death. Shit, if I haven't you can imagine how Sango's feeling. You're better at dealing with women and their injured feelings. Sango's hurting. Kagome's hurting. I never realized you mattered til you died. Everything got fucked up since you left! I need you."

Inuyasha returned back to the village only to lay on Goshinboku. He could sense from there Kagome was still livid and Sango was apprehensive about something. Nobody was happy. What the hell was he doing in this tree! His marriage was falling apart and he was just laying there! They needed to talk. They were grown and needed to handle this like grown-ups. Inuyasha hopped off Goshinboku and headed to the hut; but, he stopped in his tracks. Sango intercepted him and entered. Inuyasha couldn't believe this. He knew this was going to turn ugly.

Kagome heard somebody come in. She got excited and angry at the same time thinking it was Inuyasha, but Sango's voice killed all excitement. "Kagome"

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"I should ask you the same thing."

"You aren't Hitomiko. Answering a question with a question is not like you. But I don't know you very well do I?"

"I suppose not. You don't know Inuyasha well either."

"What?" Kagome glared at Sango.

"You've never had to go through any real pain so you have no idea what it was like. We went through months of torture to be fair to you. Because that's what Inuyasha has always done. He's gone through hell and back so you don't get hurt. Weren't you with him? Didn't you see the pain he was in?"

"Don't guilt trip me Sango. Keeping vows are a part of being married."

"But being miserable isn't."

"..."

"Kagome, despite what this sounds like I'm not here to excuse our behavior. I'm just here to make sure you don't make a mistake. Inuyasha loves you. And I am no longer going to be a hindrance. You and Inuyasha have such petty problems; they'll be easy to fix. You were my best friend. I'm sorry. I am so sorry, Kagome."

"...You sound like you're planning on leaving."

"I am. Isn't that what you want?"

"Sango, no! I want-! I want things to be right! Me and Inuyasha, you and-"

"Miroku"

"I'm sorry."

"No I'm sorry. It's okay. He's never coming back. The fairy tale's over."

After a certain lapse of time Sango left. Kagome sat there alone with her thoughts.

* * *

Sango left the house and went to the hill where she left her horse to graze. To her surprise Inuyasha was there. He studied her and he didn't look happy. "Sango" Inuyasha called to the 20 year old.

"You need to speak to Kagome."

"That can wait. What's up with you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't fuck with me Sango. I went to your place and there was nothing there!"

"I'm leaving."

"I don't want you to leave!"

"Inuyasha!"

"Stay with me."

Sango's heart pounded and she looked away from his determined amber eyes. "You're making a bigger deal out of this than it is. I'm just going to Kohaku's."

"Keh, don't jerk me around Sango. Your place is cleaned out."

"It had to go. I'm tired at looking at the same stuff that destroyed our friendships. I need a change."

"...I think I need one too."

"What does that mean?"

"Three days."

"Excuse me?"

"If you aren't back in three days; then I'll come get you, stupid."

"You'd come after me?"

"Haven't I always? No matter what, that won't change."

Sango almost felt the need to cry; but, she didn't. She hugged Inuyasha tightly; stunned at first, he embraced her back. She smiled at him and got on her horse. He watched her image get smaller and smaller until it disappeared. So he walked back to the house he shared with Kagome to work things out. He honestly didn't want to deal with that even though he knew that was pressing. There was a low rumble in the sky. He was at the doorframe when he looked up. A raindrop hit his face. 'She lied.' As soon as the thought hit his mind rain pored from the sky. "Damnit!" Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said walking towards him.

Inuyasha stood there for a while. The rain was soaking through his clothes. The rain was washing her scent away. Sango didn't want to be found. Kagome looked at him with a worried look. Inuyasha clenched his fists. "I'm sorry, Kagome." And he left to find his mate.

**(A/N) I can't believe it took me this long to update!**

_**Ne**__**xt Chapter- Inuyasha tries to find Sango with no trail.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 9: Choosing Love

Sango was definitely a demon-slayer. It was harder to find her than he thought. She was avoiding him up to Naraku's standards. Nobody had seen her; well they probably had, but a woman on a horse was too vague to be anything of value. Inuyasha had no idea how much time had passed since he started searching for her. Her scent had long been washed away. He wasn't even sure if she really went in the direction that he traveled. So eventually he gave up going on a set trail. He looked in places she most like would be. She didn't go to the Slayer Village and she didn't visit Kohaku. Kohaku said he would have Kirara's nose on her too. Inuyasha just "feh"ed. Kirara's nose was just as useless as his.

It was a day of the new moon that Inuyasha decided to hold off his search. He was in a familiar mountainous forest. He knew he wasn't far from where he was going to camp. It was unfortunate for his temper that this was his closest ally. He hadn't seen Kouga in a while, but he knew he wouldn't turn him down. He wasn't in the mood for 20 questions though. When he was halfway up he caught her scent. No way in hell. He jumped faster and stood there in shock at the mouth of the cavern.

Sango was seated in the back with other women and children. She was dressed sort of like Ayame, but the fur was brown. This angered and confused him to no end. She ran away to live with Kouga?

It made sense if Inuyasha knew why. Sango went to the only place she knew would accept her and her children. Kouga was soft on humans and was trying to expand his tribe. She could hold her own with demons. She didn't know what her children looked like, but this was the perfect place if they showed signs of their demonic heritage; and, they could grow up harnessing their canine powers. Plus, Kouga and his group saw Inuyasha human and didn't spill his secret; this tribe would protect her children when they were vulnerable. Sango looked away from Inuyasha. She didn't expect him to ever find her especially so soon.

"Muttface!" Kouga's voice boomed. He jumped in front of Inuyasha and sniffed him. "Oh it must be your time of the month."

"Shut up!" Inuyasha didn't feel like dealing with Kouga and he wasn't going to ask him if he could spend the night either.

"Some alpha you are. One of your bitches came crawling to me. Of course I'm not one for turning a female away. You should thank me for keeping her warm, fed, and dry."

"I don't have time for your shit, Kouga." Inuyasha walked over to Sango and folded his arms. "Three days, what part of that didn't you understand?"

The females whispered among themselves. "I didn't know you'd really come for me."

"I said I would, didn't I? Let's go."

"It's not that simple."

"Feh, everything's so fucking complicated with females." Inuyasha plopped down beside her. It wasn't until the sun began to set that he said something. "…I haven't seen Kagome in almost a month."

"…she left."

"I left."

"Inuyasha, why would you leave?"

"I couldn't let you go." Sango's heart skipped a beat.

"Inuyasha… I didn't leave because I… I left because… I'm sorry."

"Forget about it."

"What are we going to do now?"

"I don't know. I know we aren't gonna stay here! Get out our fucking conversation!"

Several wolves including Kouga turned around. "I wasn't listening!"

"Then how did you know to say that?"

"Cause you're screaming dumb-shit! Go outside if you want privacy!"

Sango laughed and leaned on Inuyasha. She looked as his dark hair intertwined with her own. "Are you going back to Kagome?"

"Even if I wanted to, there's no chance of that." They were silent again. They leaned against each other silently waiting for the morning sun. Sango was getting unbearably tired; but, she never went to sleep on Inuyasha on these nights. She wasn't going to now. "You should sleep."

"Don't you worry about me, I'm fine."

"Your mate's right. We all need our rest." Said a wolf demoness rubbing a small bump on her belly.

Sango looked down at her concealed bump and blushed hard. She remembered when the pack found out.

_Sango had changed into the standard female attire and went looking around the mountain. She still carried her weapon around with her even though she was pregnant and under the Yourouzoku Clan's protection. Sensing an aura coming at her relatively fast she threw the hirakotsu. Kouga ducked and laughed._

"_Women don't do that around here."_

"_I'm not most women."_

"_I guess. Actually I thought I smelled Dog-Breath around here. I've smelled him on and off sense you got here. I still kinda do. He's probably stalking you, what a pussy…"_

"_You smell Inuyasha?"_

"_Yeah, still do. It's coming from…" Kouga got close to her and smelled her forehead-where the crescent mark was. His eyes widened as he looked at her stomach. "No way…" Kouga burst into laughter. "No way! I was __not__ expecting this! Hey guys guess what!"_

She must've fallen asleep thinking about it because she woke to streams of light peaking in. She was huddled with the group of women and children. Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen. Sango felt sullen and put herself in a ball. It all must've been a dream. She was silly for thinking he would come after her. After all why should he? Not his wife, not his problem.

"So what do you want to do?" Sango looked up to see Inuyasha standing above her. His arms were folded and he looked commanding. "I don't got all fucking day. Do you want to stay here or go with me?"

"I want to stay." Inuyasha's ears lowered. He wasn't expecting that response, but then again he did. Who'd want to be mated to a half-breed? "But only if you'll stay too." Sango took a deep breath. "I think this is the best place to raise the children."

"Children? What the hell are you-"

Sango bit her bottom lip lightly. "I'm pregnant."

It was silent for a moment; but, then he leaned in her face judging her emotions. He heard her clearly and when he looked at her he could see her belly was rounder. But he still couldn't comprehend it. "What?"

"I'm pre-" Inuyasha's eyes rolled in the back of his head. He collapsed right in front of her. Sango shook her head and sighed. I guess there were things that even a warrior like Inuyasha feared.

* * *

When Inuyasha returned to the village the first thing he did was find Kagome. He had to tell her what was happening and let her know he was leaving-permanently. At first when she saw him she was thrilled he was alright; but, the look in his eye made her realize where this was headed. There was no screaming this time. She sat back and listened numbed from everything that happened. When he was finished, it took all she had to keep the tears in. "Don't leave me." She asked. That was the only thing she asked. Inuyasha kissed her on her forehead and parted ways. Well almost… Kagome sat him several times before removing the rosary.

Time flew and Inuyasha stayed side by side. They watched each others' backs and their friendship grew. Like Inuyasha said, they left Kouga's Clan. They weren't romantic at first. They started things slow; but, eventually they started to date. They didn't kiss until Sango was five months pregnant!

Inuyasha lay next to Sango watching her as she slept. It was almost time for his pups to be born and they were both anxious. All that happened in the years they were together was amazing. He couldn't believe he didn't see it from the start that this was the woman who he'd mate and pup. She was him. She knew what it was like to lose everyone you loved, how to fight, how hard it was to trust, and how hard it was to live. Sango felt the same.

For the first time in their lives everything was right.

**(A/N) Kouga knew before Inuyasha the same way Sesshomaru knew the secret of the Windscar before Inuyasha. Better nose. Ayame didn't exist in the manga and I noticed it was only men fighting. So if you were wondering why Sango was sitting in the back with pregnant women it's cause I imagine they keep women and children in the den (in the very back for safety) and protect the enterence. I also imagine there would be no such thing as a secret there. Sango told Inuyasha the news and he faints; Kouga won't let him live it down...**

_**Next Chapter: The Epilogue**_


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Epilogue: Years Later

**Tonight? (Four years later…)**

Sango tucked in her toddlers and kissed them both on the forehead. They didn't even stir. Finally, they all asleep. The little girl in Inuyasha's arms too. She took the girl and placed her on the end farthest away from them. Inuyasha silently celebrated triumph. She smiled and rolled her eyes. Sango crawled next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. Inuyasha put his arms around her waist. It felt good to hold her like this.

The longer he held her the more he started to notice that she smelled amazing. He held her a little tighter and placed her on his lap. Sango gasped and blushed. "Inuyasha" she whispered "we just got them sleep"

"Just don't make too much noise then."

Sango burned hotter. She was so adorable to him-the face she made when he kissed her neck. "Sakurako's right there."

"She's sleep, plus I think it'd be a good idea to give her a sister to play with, don't you think?" Inuyasha's eyes were dark ruby as he said this.

"It's late. I'm tired."

"You'll sleep real good, when I'm done." He whispered as he pushed forward putting her in his favorite position. Who knows when they'd get another silent night?

Kizu's voice hit Inuyasha's sensitive hearing._ "Daddy, I got to go pee!"_

Inuyasha swore under his breath, looking at the woman under him. Not now…

Since Inuyasha didn't move, Kizu thought he wasn't heard. He decided to shout! "Daddy, I got to go pee!"

This woke up their other toddler, Kaze. "Daddy! Kizu's gotta pee!"

Inuyasha punched the ground in sexual frustration. Their daughter woke up instantly crying. "I'm coming!" he growled. Sango was patting Sakurako on the back scowling at Inuyasha for waking her up. Inuyasha pointed at her. "Don't fall asleep."

Sango blushed as Inuyasha left. After Kizu was relieved, his twin had to potty as well. Inuyasha put them back to bed and looked at him. "Is that it?" They nodded. Inuyasha placed his forehead on theirs-his version of a goodnight kiss. "Good, don't get back up." From bad experience, they knew what that meant.

Inuyasha practically dashed back to bed! He didn't hear Sakurako so he was excited cause it meant Sango put her down.

WRONG!

Inuyasha's daughter smiled at him with her big purple eyes. Sango was still holding her, but she was knocked out.

FUCK!

**Kaede's Death (Seven years later…)**

It was a tiring day and they still had yet to get to the village to pay their respects to Kaede. Their kids were silent. Usually the atmosphere with Inuyasha's family was happy and loud, but not today.

Surprisingly, it was Kagome who sent word to them that Kaede had died. With luck they could make it in time for the burial of her ashes. The villages looked at them with a mixture of contempt and curiosity. Rin ran up and greeted them. "Hi! Oh my goodness, it's been so long!" Kaze and Kizu looked at her with glossy eyes. She had long hair with flowers in it, a very pretty face, and her feet were covered in dirt. The ideal first crush.

They ran into both uncles who came to pay their respects to the fallen miko. The boys had fun riding the nekomata while Sakurako loved petting Kirara in her kitten phase. They argued over whose turn it was to get her. Sango won.

Inuyasha glared at his brother. "Four pups already little brother? Distasteful" Sango gasped and looked at her stomach.

"You asshole, she didn't know yet!"

Kizu looked at his mother. "Another baby?"

"I hope it's not another stupid sister…" Sakurako stuck her tongue at him.

It was sad when they were about to leave. It was rare when they saw their uncles. Kohaku was always on the run and Sesshomaru was Sesshomaru. Inuyasha could sense Sango getting more somber by the minute. When they were camped for the night she tried to keep a straight face as Sakurako told her that Sesshomaru took the flower she gave him and that Kirara should wear a bow on her tails. "Mommy, what's wrong?"

Sango touched her face. It was wet. "I'm sorry, baby." Sango burst into tears. The boys' eyes were wide in shock. They kind of shrunk back not liking Sango's distress. Inuyasha embraced her and tried to calm her down. Sakurako started crying too. Inuyasha pulled her in his arms too. Eventually, the boys came over too.

It was a sad day, but they got through it together.

**Coolest Parent (Nine years later…)**

Kaze and Kizu looked in awe as Inuyasha slayed multiple demons with Tessaiga. It had be challenging and he had to use the Windscar (which they were obviously named after) and Kongusouha. Demon parts rained from the sky, but they didn't car. Inuyasha sheathed his sword as his sons ran up to him.

"That was so badass!"

"You were so fucking badass!"

"Naturally." Inuyasha said cockily

A growl was heard behind them, before Inuyasha could take out Tessaiga, "HIRAKOTSU!" Sango threw her Hirakotsu and cut the ogre in half. It disintegrated in the wind. Sango caught it and winked at Inuyasha.

Sakurako's eyes widened and she talked a mile a minute about how cool her mother was. She almost dropped her little sister in her excitement. Inuyasha 'feh'ed it off. "-and there wasn't even a icky finish!"

Kaze and Kizu folded up their arms. "You're so stupid Sakurako, that's the best part!"

**Five's Enough (Twelve years later…)**

They never really said much. There was never any need for that. It was obvious how much love and passion they shared. Sometimes they would argue arguments that were loud, profane and violent. There was never an apology uttered, but a silent or passionate resolution. Their biggest argument-Sakurako was born 9 months later. They looked at all five of their kids before going to bed. Randomly, Sango kissed him on the cheek and said:

"Five is enough."

"No arguments here."

**Inuyasha's Nap (Fifteen years later…)**

Two teenage boys looked at each other in horror. They always were a mirror of each other, they did everything together. They always got punished together. Today, they knew that they were about to die! This was bad; each of them had half of the hirakotsu in their hand.

"Damn it, this was your fault!"

"My fault? I'm the one who told you to put it back!"

"Yeah, but you grabbed it and I told you to let go."

"You're such a dumbass!"

"You can't call you're big brother a dumbass, I'll kill you!"

"Grrr…" before the younger twin was about to pounce on his brother, he twisted his head around so he could see a couple of wolf demon preteens talking to their sister.

"Sakurako, you're so beautiful. When you're older, you can have my cubs."

"No, I'm gonna mate Sakurako!" She was surprisingly not annoyed.

They took their pieces of the hirakotsu and threw it at them. "Get away from my sister you shits!"

"Oww okay"

Sakurako walked toward her brothers. The diamond hirakotsu on her back shined in the light. "I suppose I should thank you two."

"No shit." Said Kaze, the oldest

"Nobody asked you for your assistance! I needed a moving target…"

"You dumbass! It's made out of adamant! You could've killed them!" scolded Kizu the younger twin

"Don't yell at me!"

Inuyasha was laying on a tree above them. His eyes were closed; but the more they talked, the more it was getting harder to ignore them. Kouga leaned on the base of the tree Inuyasha was trying to nap on. "You know if you had raised them here, they wouldn't be as loud."

"Shut up! All of you!" Inuyasha barked

For a minute it was silent; but, then "WHERE'S MY HIRAKOTSU!" The color drained out of Kaze and Kizu's face and they ran in opposite directions.

**Big Brother Moment (Twenty Years Later…)**

Inumaru (the youngest of Inuyasha and Sango's children) was running with all the demon children. Kaze had brought him and Koharu (Inuyasha and Sango's youngest daughter) there to play. Koharu was sitting out looking at the grown.

Kaze sat next her. "Why are you being lame?"

"Go away."

"Nope, no can do. Not until you tell me what's wrong."

"You and Kizu are really strong. Not only that, you guys have tons of girls falling for you."

"So you wanna be a strong man that girls like?" Kaze asked confused.

"No, dumbass! Sakurako's amazingly gorgeous, strong, and has tons of guys after her. Even Inumaru's stronger than me. I don't think I have any demonic powers whatsoever."

"…Lucky you then."

"What?"

"Kizu already has a mate, a fox demoness he can't stand. We don't even know the woman Sesshomaru's mated. Sakurako is probably going to be paired up with some dumbshit meathead. I'm scared myself what kind of woman I'm matched with. I hope you're a normal human so you can skip it."

"I hope it doesn't skip me. That's the only way I can find love-like mommy and daddy. Nobody's going to look at me unless they have to."

"Stupid, no sister of mine is ugly!"

"Sakurako had guys asking to mate them at my age! If I'm beautiful like her where's my-"

A wolf demon jumped between the two. He had spiky black hair, deep blue eyes and a smile like his father. He was eighteen, and the object of every teenaged demoness's desire. He smirked at Koharu. "Hey gorgeous…"

Koharu's eyes were wide as saucers. Her blush looked like it was trying to cover her freckles. Kaze glared at him and punched him in the face. The wolf prince flew back a few feet. Kaze grabbed him by his arm and pulled him in a private location. "What the fuck is wrong with you, she's 12!"

"Calm down, you inu-brats are the loudest shits ever. I heard your dilemma and thought I could help out."

"By flirting with my baby sister?"

"By giving her confidence. She's a cute girl. Eventually she'll see it. Do you think she felt beautiful when you told her? Please…"

Kaze laughed a bit. "Good looking out."

"Always, I help you, you help me… Hey, when is Sakurako coming back?"

"I'll kill you!"

**And… (Twenty-Five Years Later…)**

Their house was empty. All their kids were grown and left the nest. It was a good feeling. They weren't that old themselves; and, they could do as they wished now. They got to know each other the way they couldn't in the beginning. Each day, they grew as a couple and one thing remained constant.

_**They were made for each other…**_

_**The End**_

**(A/N) Aww, I enjoyed writing this. This will not be my last Inu/San fic. And this will not be the last of my lemons with demon Inuyasha.** **I liked doing it in oneshot format. I have class tomorrow and I'm soo going to hate myself in 3 hours.**

**This is what their kids looked like. Kaze and Kizu were identical twins. They had black hair which looked like Inuyasha's if it was in a ponytail. They looked more like Sango, but still have Inuyasha's features, like his complexion. They have twin swords on their backs when they grow up. I drew so many pictures of them. I wish I could put them on DeviantArt. Sakurako is very attractive and temperamental. She looks like a blind between Izayoi and Sango. She has hair like Sesshomaru, just black. She has purple eyes and a hirakotsu made of diamond. She is a demon slayer like her mother and travels with Kohaku. Koharu is very shy and insecure. All her older siblings are great and she has no extreme strength (Sakurako's extremely strong, imagine how much a diamond hirakotsu must weigh) or popularity. She looks like a female Kohaku (hence the name), but with brown hair and black eyes. Inumaru was the only one with the inu family's trademark silvery white hair and amber eyes. That's why she named him Inumaru. He's happy and active. All of them curse badly and have violent tendencies.**

**I drew a lot of pics for this epilogue. I will put them on my page whenever I upload them.**


End file.
